


Missus Whiskers

by deerwegoagain



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders is a wibbly mess, Fluff, Hawke thinks its cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwegoagain/pseuds/deerwegoagain
Summary: Anders takes Missus Whiskers to the vet... again.





	Missus Whiskers

Garrett Hawke loves his job. He has never regretted the 8 years he spent in college, training to save animal lives. Being a veterinarian is hard work, but it's rewarding.

“Oh, thank the Maker, Dr. Hawke!” A tall, familiar man burst through his office door. “You've got to help me! It's an emergency!”

“Anders?” Garret sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He'd meant to clock out over an hour ago, but a constant flow of patients through the clinic doors had prevented him from heading home on time. “What’s the matter?”

“It's Missus Whiskers!” The blond wailed and thrust a large pink cage onto Hawke's desk. “She's dying! Again!”

Hawke fought back a chuckle at Ander's theatrics and brought the cage closer. Inside, the Maine Coon snoozed peacefully. Her nose twitched, and Hawke couldn't help but smile. Missus Whiskers was a frequent patient of his, as her owner often blew little things out of proportion. Last time Hawke saw them, Anders thought the feline was infested with worms. Turns out, she'd just eaten some of his knitting yarn. “Let's get her to an exam room, then.”

He hoisted the cage up and made his way to exam room 2. Anders followed fretfully, wringing his hands. As Hawke gently coaxed the cat out of her carrier, the blond began to ramble. “I'm just so worried about her, Dr. Hawke. She has been eating twice as much lately but can't always keep it down. She's thrown up several times in the last week and I just-” He started to cry, tears leaking from his wide, hazel eyes. “T-tell me the truth, Dr. Hawke. Is she dying? Is it stomach cancer? Is-”

“Anders, please.” Garret placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, trying to sooth the sobs that wracked his body. “Have you changed her brand of food recently?”

“Nooooo!” Anders buried his face in the vet's shoulder, sniffling dramatically. “She's been eating the same food since I got her last year. It's the kind you told me to get her, Blue Buffalo? She loves it.” He looked forlornly at the fluffy cat, who was sprawled out on the metal table, begging for attention from the two men. She swatted her owner's arm playfully.

Garret nodded and glanced at the scale attached to the exam table, “Well, she has gained quite a bit of weight since the last time I saw her. I couldn't tell with all that fur.” He detached himself from the sniveling blond and approached the playful feline. She hadn't stopped purring since she'd woken up. “Have you noticed any behavioral changes, recently?”

Anders nodded furiously and tears threatened to fall all over again. “Yeah! She's been yelling at me a lot. And, I don't really mind, but she won't leave me alone. I-I'm worried she's trying to say goodbye...”

“Mhm.” Hawke scratched behind her ears thoughtfully, “Well, I have a few ideas as to what this could be.”

“What is it?” The blond whined pitifully, and Hawke had to suppress a smile.

“Missus Whiskers is an indoor cat, yes?”

“Of course!”

“Has she been outside recently?” Hawke raised an eyebrow at the blond.

“W-well, I mean, she likes to slip out sometimes. She's like a ninja!” Ander's lip trembled, “Do you think she's caught something?”

“Possibly,” Hawke mused, “but I need to run a couple tests on our little lady here.” He scooped up the cat in question easily; she was eager to snuggle in his arms.

“Missus Whiskers-” Anders sniffed sadly, reaching out to pet her thick, soft fur, as though for the last time. “Take care of her, Doctor.”

Hawke's nose wrinkled at the honorific, “Please, Anders. You can call me Hawke. Or Garrett, if you'd rather. And we'll be right back, I promise.” He shifted the purring feline to his other side before leaving the room.

“Garrett.” Anders tested the name on his tongue. It suited the young veterinarian. He smiled, took a seat, and waited.

\---

“We're back!” Garrett reentered the exam room, still carrying the fluffy feline. Anders began tearing up immediately. Her belly was shaved, showing a slight protrusion of the abdomen.

“What's wrong? Is she okay? Did you find anything? W-”

“She's going to be fine.” The vet placed her in Anders' open arms.

The blond clutched Missus Whiskers to his chest, openly crying into her fur. “A-are you sure?”

“She's very healthy, in fact. Her and her... five kittens? Six? It's a bit early to tell.” Hawke grinned at Anders' shocked expression.

“Doct- erm, Garrett?” Anders was gazing at his cat with awe, “She's pregnant? I didn't even know she had her first heat!” He looked up, slightly panicked, “I swear, I was going to get her fixed! I know that the world already has so many animals that need a home. I'd never-”

“Anders, it's okay. You didn't know.” Hawke dug around in his pocket and produced a small, black picture. “This is for you.”

The blond started crying again when he saw the ultrasound image. It was hard to make out, but several little kitty skeletons could be seen in his cat's stomach. Missus Whiskers was, indeed, pregnant.

“She's not going to die?”

“Nope!” Garrett smiled, pleased with the outcome, “Now, I know you've never dealt with a queen before-”

“Queen?” Anders cocked his head.

“Queen. It's a term for pregnant cats. Probably because they expect to be treated like royalty.” Hawke reached over to stroke the kitty's soft fur, “I have some brochures with information for first timers. And, uh.” He rifled through his coat once more, pulling out a business card. “Here's my number, if you have any questions.”

Anders' eyed the bearded man thoughtfully. “That's the clinic's number?”

Hawke flushed under his scrutiny, “Erm, well. The one on the front is.” He flipped the card over, showing a messy scrawl of digits. “That's my personal. In case you need to get a hold of me. Or just want to talk. Or get coffee. Whatever you like.” His face was burning. Maker, when had this gotten so hard?

“Thank you, Garrett.” Anders gushed earnestly, “I don't know what we'd do without you.” He cradled his cat gently, “Say thank you to the handsome vet, Missy.”

She purred and butted Hawke's hand in thanks.

“Anything for my favorite patient.” Garrett scratched behind her ear once more before helping wrangle her into the cat crate. “I'll see you two soon for a check-up, I hope?”

Anders blushed, “Yes, definitely.” With a quick wave, he hefted the carrier out of Garrett's office.

Garrett sighed, it had truly been a long day. Not a bad way to end it, though. Anders' theatrics always managed to cheer him up...

A loud chirp interrupted his thoughts.

**(Unknown number) 8:34 pm**

**-Thank you so much for your help today! Missus Whiskers can't wait to be a mom!!!**

**-This is Anders, btw <3**

Garrett Hawke  _ really _ loves his job.

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no idea how cat pregnancies work. Everything referenced in this fic was learned from online articles. I hope it isn't too inaccurate!
> 
>  
> 
> [PSA- Please spay/neuter your animals! Don't be like Anders and get surprised by a pregnancy that you aren't prepared to deal with. Chances are, there won't be an attractive bearded vet willing to swoop in and save the day... ](https://www.aspca.org/pet-care/general-pet-care/spayneuter-your-pet)


End file.
